


A further  complication

by AnimeBloodQueen



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBloodQueen/pseuds/AnimeBloodQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A version of the first date where they slept together. Takes place a month after when Ruby finds out she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A further  complication

 

"She hasn't said anything all day Ethan, She seems to be hiding something" Addison said as she watched her best friend sit staring into space at the otherside of class. 

 

Ethan sighed "Maybe she just has a lot on her mind, Remember Chris Winters just broke up with her two days ago, She really hasn't been the same since"

 

Addison sighed looking at Ruby who flinched when Thomas Hunt their professor asked her to answer a question. Addison watched as Ruby fumbled and didnt know the answer. Hunt frowned "Not listening as usual Ruby" He said and then went on with his lecture. 

 

Addison shook her head "I think it's more than that Ethan, I need to speak to her after class."

 

Addison didn't listen to Hunts lecture on the importance of body language and once the class ended Addison approached Ruby who stood pale skinned and pushing her bright red hair out of her face. 

 

"Whats up with you Ruby?" Addison asked. Ruby looked as if she would cry. She grabbed her books and Addisons hand and led her to the girls bathroom where Ruby finslly broke down in tears. 

 

"Ruby.." Addison said full of compassion and hugged her best friend after a few mintues she pulled away. "Tell me whats going on. "

 

Ruby looked up at her "I'm pregnant Addy" She said using the nickname she had used since they met.

 

Addison gasped and looked down at her friends stomach and up at her. "Is this why Chris broke up with you? I'll kill him!" Addison growled. 

 

Ruby shook her head "No, I never told him because, I don't think it's his" She said. 

 

Addison frowned folding her arms in confusion. 

 

"Last month, I went to a masquerade ball and Professor Hunt was there.. One thing led to another and we had sex.. it was very good" She said letting her usual personality slip in for a second. 

 

Addison stepped back trying to process the information. "Have you told him?"

 

Ruby shook her head. "He doesn't want anything to fo with me, after that night he told me to never mention it again" 

 

"You need to tell him, I will make sure no one interupts" Addison said grabbing her hand and walking out the bathroom. 

 

"Addison" Ruby insisted but she didnt stop until they were outside Hunts room and she was pushed inside and Addison closed the door behind them. 

 

"What do you think your doing in here? Why is the door closed!?" Hunt asked. Ruby composed herself and approached him. 

 

"We need to talk about the masquerade ball" Ruby said straightening her clothes out. 

 

"I thought I told you we shouldn't mention it again" Hunt said obviously not in the mood. 

 

"Well were going to have to mention it again because I'm pregnant!" Ruby said holding her ground.

 

Hunt looked up his expression varied at one point it was anger, one second showed fear another happiness. He then went back and tried to play a poker face. "Are you even sure its mine? Some students say you have been dating a Chris Winters"

 

Ruby shook her head "I'm a month along and me and Chris haven't had sex in two months at least I think so.. I just have a feeling it's yours"

 

Hunt found it diffcult to keep serious. He could imagine all the joyful times he could have being a father. Raising it, Teaching it and spending time with it and Ruby being a family. However he couldn't have that. 

 

"Its better for everyone if it's Chris's" Hunt told her. Ruby stumbled back as if she had been slapped. 

 

"You don't want it?" Ruby asked her face showing pain. 

 

Hunt didnt want to hurt her. Sure they had spent one night together but it made him feel something he hadnt felt in a long long time. He approached her putting his hand on her cheek "I want it.." He said as Ruby leaned into his cheek needing the care he provided. 

 

He put a hand on her stomach "But we both know, Someone will just get hurt if people find out a teacher and student had an reletionship.. "

 

Ruby knew he was right but she didnt want to lie to people "We could keep it secret I'll make up with a Chris and everyone will think its his but in secret we can work, You could still see your baby" She said. The word felt strange in her mouth saying it for the first time. 

 

Hunt pulled away "That sort of thing only works in cheesy romantic movies that never work out in real life Ruby.. Just leave, It will be easier for both of us"

 

Ruby felt the verge of tears again. "All I see is more pain" She said and stormed out. Hunt felt the sting of hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters soon if this hits of


End file.
